Minecraft: The Fall of Notch
by Sailor Astrallight
Summary: Elstria, a town home to the legendary Serenade Lake where every festival night, music would soar through the world, strengthening the barrier holding back Herobrine. If it was interrupted though, It would release hellish monsters. That happened that one day in front of Kaya. With the help of her new friends, Sky and co. they'll stop at nothing to protect the kingdom with King Notch
1. Morning in Elstria

...I'm sorry if I haven't posted in a while, but I wasn't feeling very well before I went on a fourteen day trip to the Philippines. Now I'm back, but I have a huge headache and fever while writing this on my Kindle Fire. I think they're from jet lag and I'm on upside down time. I am up still at 2:00 in the morning since I slept from 5:00 am to 5:30 pm. Not well. -.-

Anyway I felt like I had to write something else because I didn't have enough ideas from my trip and I had to write something. So, I have a warriorcatsrpg account and I made a thread a long time ago called, The Fall of Notch. I have also just read a really good fanfic about a youtuber named Bacon who gets sucked into minecraft with six famous youtubers, like Inthelittlewood and CaptainSparklez. So, I got inspired to write this. It will include a few youtubers and hopefully, a good story for you all. This will also be my first rated T fanfic since I have always been too nervous to write one and because I don't really consider myself humorous. Anyway, I should probably start the story now or you'll probably get bored.

* * *

A soft voice yawned as a girl came into view. She had long pink hair and her eyes were bright and bluish-green. Her hair was a bit out-of-place, due to her waking from her nap.

She rubbed her eyes, groggily and walked up to the kitchen.

She turned on the stove and began to make pancakes.

She lived on her own due to her parents dying early, and her who has been independent since she was twelve.

Her name was Kaya, Kaya Pheonix. She lived in a small town in Minecraftia, far away from the wise and oldest king, King Notch. Everyone in the village knew each other and were all kind to each other. Some though are a bit mischievous towards others and everyone had their flaws, but it was a nice and lively place.

"Hey, Pheonix!" Exclaimed a boy's voice outside.

Aika blinked when she heard the voice, after she flipped over the pancakes.

"Oh good morning, Nathaniel." She smiled opening the window.

"Want to head over to the lake later with the rest of the gang?" He asked, blowing a black tuft of hair out of from in front of his hazel eyes.

Kaya thought about it before nodding.

"Sure. You can come in for breakfast if you want." She smiled warmly.

Nathaniel blinked before smiling back.

"Okay, thanks." He grinned.

"Just a minute though. I don't really think it would be okay if you came in though while I'm wearing my nightgown." She laughed nervously, looking at her cream, long sleeve, nightgown with lace on the ends.

It was a little form-fitting though and she was nervous of her figure compared to the rest of the women in the town. They were more beautiful than her by comparison.

She sighed before going into her room and changing into a pink blouse with a long brown skirt. She also fixed up her hair a bit since she would be meeting up with everyone at Serenade Lake. Kaya walked down the hallway to get Nathaniel, but she noticed he was already inside.

Nathaniel was waiting in her small living area, admiring her sculptures. She had molded and painted them with care, creating each beautiful and intricate artwork. He also noticed a glass sculpture on the shelf. She held her breath as he looked at her father's piece of art. It brought back too many memories and she had to forget about it. She walked into the kitchen and almost burnt the pancakes, but saved them in time. She placed one pancake on each plate and decorated them with strawberries. When she had finished with that, Kaya took out two glasses and filled them with orange juice.

"Nathaniel, breakfast is ready..." she said, walking into the room gently.

Hazel eyes met her blue eyes and he grinned.

"Thanks again." He laughed.

* * *

When they finished, they headed to the lake where her friends were waiting at.

Amalia smiled brightly with her blond hair when she saw Aika. Eliza did too, tucking a brunette lock out of her face.

"Good morning, everyone!" exclaimed the pinkette.

Eliza smiled mutely and Amalia grinned.

Eliza took out her notebook and wrote on it, _Good Morning, Kaya!_

Nathaniel walked to the edge of the wooden dock and leaned against the fencing, taking a deep breath.

"What should we do today? I'm mean there's really nothing to do until the festival this night." he asked, looking at the willow tree on a small island in the middle of the lake.

Amalia stared up at the sky for a while before an idea popped into her mind.

"We could explore the Cavern of Herobrine til then!" she exclaimed.

"**_THE _**Cavern of Herobrine?" asked Kaya, widening her eyes.

Eliza did too, hiding behind Kaya. (She was afraid of a lot of things after being told the Slenderman story by Nathaniel.)

"I don't really think so, but remember Serenade Lake? Every festival night in Elstria, the lake would sing throught the night. We should hear it tonight!" said Kaya, looking at Eliza.

Eliza nodded and looked at the others. Nathaniel sighed and Amalia sighed too.

"Alright, but what should we do til then?" he asked.

Kaya thought about it before smiling.

"We could have a gift giving surprise!" she exclaimed. She wrote everyone's name on paper and put them in a bag. She mixed them around before handing the bag to Amalia.

"A gift giving surprise?"

"It is the anniversary of when we all met!" smiled Kaya. "We should show how much we appreciate each other and it would be fun to see who everyone gets. The presents shall be given at here at Serenade Lake during the festival."

Amalia sighed before pulling out a paper and stuffing it into her pocket.

Kaya handed it to Eliza who did the same thing except she smiled.

Then she handed it to Nathaniel who did the same thing.

Kaya pulled her name out and it read, Eliza.

Kaya smiled though she wasn't sure what she would get the brunette.

"Okay, let the gift wrapping begin!" shouted Amalia.

* * *

I actually wrote the beginning yesterday but fell asleep after writing that. I will try to keep up with Different, but I'm just not as inspired as I was so it may take a while. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to do the next chapter tomorrow! Also Minecraft isn't blocks in this one. It just didn't feel right for this, so their not all just blocks...

-Astrallight


	2. Apparently, The Death Star

I decided to try to post another chapter today out of boredom. I also just read a lot of someone's OCXDeadlox fanfics for some reason which were hillarious and sweet at the same time. (Though the nickname Deady reminded me of the evil teddy bear thing from Artix Entertainment with Voltaire. If you don't know who he is, just type in Deady the evil teddy and you'll see his pictures and possibly the game.) Anyway I might fall asleep again, but I'll still keep this up if I do. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Kaya sighed, wondering what to get Eliza for the gift giving anniversary.

_'The others must already have theirs.'_ she thought, before remembering the cute things that Eliza liked. Eliza was very fond of rabbits, cats and sweets...

Kaya smiled and got over to the oven.

Time to bake.

* * *

Amalia's POV

_'I can't believe it! I actually get to give Nathaniel a gift!' _The blonde screamed in her head happily.

_'Okay...calm down, Amalia. You know need to find a perfect gift, something that he'll like.' _

A few hours later, she ended up sticking with a book that she knew he would like. (He is a bookworm. :/)

* * *

Eliza's POV

_'It's almost time for the festival. I better get changed into my nice blue sundress soon...'_

Eliza had no problem with the gift though she was having trouble getting ready. Her brother, Nathaniel was a bit too, over the top. He had just came back from the store and forgot about the time.

_'Things really did change since he first met Kaya and Amalia...'_

A small smile appeared on her face as she tied her medium length hair in two pigtails with blue ribbon.

* * *

Normal POV (Did you think it was Nathaniel's turn?)

Kaya sat down on the bench, dressed in a simple yellow dress with white lace on the end of the skirt. Her hair was held a turquoise butterfly hair clip and she wore white socks with yellow ballet flats.

She was holding a green box with blue ribbon and she looked up at the starry sky.

_'I wonder, if we could be like this forever...always happy and kind to each other...' _

The pinkette gripped the box tightly, though not too tight. She wasn't about to ruin Eliza's gift.

A bird chirped and she looked up. A shooting star streaked across the sky.

She widened her eyes in surprise when it crashed into Serenade Lake, making the lake run red.

Kaya looked into the lake and saw a violet portal in the piece of rock.

A moaning noise came from the lake and out float from the top, was a green, rotting, zombie. It wasn't awake, yet.

The teen let out a small "Eep!" and suddenly she is surrounded by zombies and skeletons.

The pinkette heard them stagger slowly over to her and she picked up one of Nathaniel's wooden swords for sparring. She sometimes sparred with him, though she wasn't particularly good at it.

She held the sword with her right hand and would use her left hand for extra force.

Kaya looked at the way back to town and decided to not lead them over there. She jumped up on the fence post then on a branch.

"Now I'm glad I took that acrobatic class." she sighed before jumping on another branch before an arrow grazed her right arm, making her wince. It drew very little blood though, but the arrowheads were dipped in poison.

Kaya clutched the now purple wound and ducked another arrow before she fell on the ground. She fell about five feet away from the monsters. She winced as she landed on her injured arm, it getting slashed by sharp rocks and twigs on the ground, hurting her worse. She stood up shakily, clutching her shoulder. Her injured arm carried the wooden sword and her left arm clutched her wound. The teenager coughed a little before looking up, with her eyes shining failure.

She fell down onto her knees and very slowly, her consciousness began to fade out. The girl did notice a few voices though and footsteps running past her.

"Hey, are you oka-Oh my gosh! Her arm!" exclaimed a woman's voice.

A flash of yellow shined in her eyes and metal slashing zombies' and skeletons' heads off.

"Whoa! Her arm is turning purple!" exclaimed a man's voice who actually sounded startled.

"I think it's from the arrows." said another.

"Or a spider." replied another.

"If it was a spider, it must be one mean nasty spider!"

Her eyes began to shut slowly and she soon lost consciousness.

* * *

Cliffhanger and really short chapter! I'm sleep earlier now for some reason and I just checked on my story and to kind of answer I guess questions? I have no idea what is Ace Attourney unless my sister got on my computer and added Wright to Pheonix -.- I'll try to fix that and Kaya is kind of supposed to look like a human Fluttershy basically. I just don't know why. I just like to add something with Fluttershy into my stories all the time! Now I also just now realized I just put on the wrong image! D: (Is my headache making me do this? o.0)  
Anyway, Yeah, I'm gonna fix Kaya back to Kaya Pheonix and I'll be back tomorrow! (or at least the day after that because I might not get everything finished and I typed about half of this on my Kindle Fire which is hard if it makes me delete the letters in the words I want in my story like branch to bran or wound to wo -.-)

-Astrallight


	3. Major Awkwardness

It's now 1:52 pm as I write this, (I might as well type this in since I might not get this finished.) and the picture I put up there is temporary because I'm feeling artistic. I want to create a cover picture for this, but it might take a while. Oh well, this will be a long summer vacation. Today is the rehearsal for my cousin's wedding at 5 and I'm worried that I wouldn't get this chapter finished today. I woke up at 11:59 am and slept at 9:30 pm. (Is this really how long I would sleep if I had my way? I usually woke up at 6 am.) Okay, anyway I felt as if I messed up Kaya's character again because I made the scene where the monster came a little hurried. I hated how that happened and I felt that I was kind of retarded for doing that. I was worrying how I was going to add the others in it. I think that is probably why I was overreacting about the wrong picture when it was temporary. -.-"  
I'm kind of hoping to make the rest in Kaya's POV since I'm tired of using **_SHE_** all the time. It would be a bit easier to use I. I'll use the other's POVs too, but not a lot because I don't want them OOC. Example: {Sky: I hugged a squid and threw away the budder. :D} This is pretty much what I want to avoid, something this crazy.  
The youtubers will be under their minecraft usernames, because I

Okay back to the story!

* * *

...I can hear the birds chirping softly as I inch back to consciousness. I open my eyes and to find myself laying on a white bed.

"Stop! Don't you dare! Don't you-" warned a man's voice.

There was a loud splash and an indignant shout which made me jump off the bed in shock.

"AGHHH! I hate you!"

I had banged my head in shock, so I was rubbing it before I looked out the window. Outside were two men, one was laughing his head off and the other looked like he swam in squid tentacles, parts of a balloon and oil.

The one who was laughing had chestnut-brown hair that covered one eye, a white shirt, gray pants, black shoes and headphones. The other one had russet hair, sunglasses, an amulet, red shoes and what looked like a gray armor suit. (I'm not sure what it is. :/ )

Suddenly something traveled my way. I quickly let out a squeak before ducking, hearing it break against the wall behind me.

"Sky!" exclaimed a woman's voice.

"Uh oh..." went the man in the glasses.

A woman with one side of her hair blue and the other pink walked right outside and through another squid balloon at Sky, furious. She got hit with the same squid oil as he was and she was NOT impressed.

"Dawn!" he exclaimed as it smacked his face, knocking him backwards.

The guy with headphones was still laughing and Sky was now startled and scared.

I looked outside the window again and slowly ducked down, facing away from the window.

_'Everyone here is crazy!'_

I sighed before I saw someone's shadow over me.

"She's awake." pointed out the man with headphones who was standing behind the window.

I squeak again and roll backwards, bumping into someone else.

"Watch yourself." cheerfully warned a another voice and I turned around.

It was another person wearing a blue astronaut suit.

I inch away from everyone and against the wall.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked the woman, now inside the room.

I nod dumbly, as if I'm a really shy child.

"Um...I think so..."

Dawn walks toward me and places a hand on my bandaged arm. I winced as she unwrapped it.

I expected was all purple and gross looking, but it looked like it never happened.

"I think that potion did the trick." said Dawn before smiling. "I'm Dawn, but some people call me Dawnables."

She looks at the others.

"I'm Sky." went the man with sunglasses.

"I'm TrueMu." Went the astronaut.

"Deadlox." Went the man with headphones.

They look at me and I look at them, smiling.

"I'm Kaya. Kaya Pheonix."

Deadlox sat on the windowsill before blinking.

"Pheonix?" He asked and Dawn widened her eyes.

"You're from the fabled Pheonix family?" He asked. "The family that created King Notch's amazing hammer and served by his side for generations?"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Fabled?" I asked. "I don't really think we're fabled. We're just well-known..." I stand up and notice my dress: torn and caked with mud.

I sigh in frustration before looking back at them and bowing.

"Um... thank you for helping me, but I have to go back home to Elstria." I say before Sky steps in front of me.

"It's too dangerous."

"This is the Vale inn isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes, but-"

"Then the way back is fine. I've been here a lot for their shops." I explain, softly and gently.

I try to get through, but it doesn't work.

"If you're going, then we're coming with you." Said Dawn.

"It's fine." I smile. "I don't need any help so you can go to where ever you're going."

"Would Nathaniel want you going on your own?" Asked TrueMU.

I blink.

"We met him in Elstria. He said that he needed to find you, but he couldn't leave the town. He was one of their only experienced warriors. We took on the job and he said if we found you, we had to take you away from the town and to Minecraftia." explained the astronaut.

I slowly turned around.

"It sounds like he knew about this sooner. Just like the rest of the town did..."

Eliza and Amalia looked sadly at me sometimes when I mention that we would all stay together.

I looked at them before looking down. I couldn't let strangers see me cry so I looked back up.

I had to get there.

I sigh.

* * *

I ended up going to Elstria with the group. I could go on my own, but they were sticking to me like glue.

I sigh and smile.

_'It's nice of them to do that...'_

As we walked into town, I found it ripped to shreds.

Broken windows, missing doors and even demolished houses.

I fibodion the ground and blood, holding in tears when I saw my friends' own.

I notice that they still held their presents.

"My friends..." I say as the others walk up.

"We can dig the townspeople's bodies graves if you want Kaya." Said a voice.

I blink and turn around. Deadlox, Sky, Dawn and TrueMu already had spades.

I look up at them before looking down, my face bright red.

"Thank you..." I say before they hand me one too.

* * *

When we finished, we all laid flowers among the graves and I was holding the gifts.

"Do you think you'll be fine, Kaya?" Asked Dawn.

I look at her before nodding and faking a smile.

"I think so."

I look at the gifts.

Amalia recieved a necklace from Eliza which we placed in the grave and I made her a bag of cookies from baking Eliza's. I ended up baking too many, but I gave everyone else one.

Amalia gave Nathaniel a book about the history of the war and of course, I gave him cookies.

"What's in your's Kaya?" Asked Deadlox.

In my gift, was an envelope and a golden locket with a picture of the gang in one side.

I opened the envelope and began to read aloud.

"Kaya, if you're reading this now, I'm dead then. I have only a while to explain things, so here they are. Kaya, you aren't part of the Pheonix family at all. You're the reason 's even a town here. We were born to protect the Overworld's last hope if King Notch dies. You must travel to Minecraftia and find Life's Blessing, a sword of strength and nobility. If it falls into the wrong hands, The Nether can flood into our world, the Wither can rampage and the Ender Dragon can destroy everything! Please, help us and don't pity the dead. Pity the ones still here suffering. I also have to confess. Even though it would never happen, I still loved you from the day we met. Good bye...Kaya Pheonix."

I looked at the message and took the locket in my hands. He loved me? I didn't pay any attention though because I'm too oblivious!

I get on my knees and stare at the ground.

"Kaya," said a voice.

"Can you leave me alone for a bit?" I ask before TrueMU sighed.

"She wants time alone, so lets leave her. We'll be waiting at your house, the only one that's not broken." He said before everyone left.

* * *

Deadlox's POV

Kaya was quiet when we left though I could hear her crying softly. She must have been really upset that everyone died and lied to her.

We sat in her living room where there were several sculptures on her shelf.

I stood up and looked at them, noticing that every one of them had a little signature on the base.

My favorite on was of a hummingbird which was flying on a flower. It just reminded me of something that I don't want to think about anymore.

Sky and Dawn were talking about the letter and exploring the house while True and I were here.

"So Nathaniel liked Kaya? I can't see why you can't dislike her." Said True as he sat down in a chair.

I was cleaning my headphones from all the dirt when True knocked me down in a grave on accident.

He was shoveling dirt and he hit me on accident with the handle when I walked past him. I fell into one of his five meter deep holes.

It took five minutes to get me out, because Kaya was freaking out about the story about the dolls that Sky told her.

She kept on worrying that her own doll that she got rid of was there and that it was coming to get us. She wouldn't help until I made sure it wasn't there.

She is very childish at times.

"Kaya is likeable and there is many qualities that you can't ignore." He continued.

I looked up at him.

"Like worrying about the doll story?" I ask, sarcastically.

He laughs and looks me.

"Besides that. Remember Saeko?"

I glare at him and he sighs.

"Think about Kaya then." He replied.

"Kaya is really nice and that's pretty much it. She's childish and innocent at times because she's not as exposed to other things like we are. She can act really cute at times, and that's it." I say before I turn bright red at what I said.

He starts to laugh and I glare at him.

"You admit she is cute at times?" He asked and I decide to retaliate.

"You're already taken with her yourself." I reply.

"No I'm not!" He exclaimed.

"You were the one who started this topic in the first place!" I pointed out.

"I had to say something! You wouldn't speak to me at all! Face it! You like her and you're just getting jealous."

"I'm not jealous and I don't like her that way! I'm really worried that's all! She hasn't come back yet!"

I hear the door open and Kaya is there, blinking confusedly at True and I. When she looked at me, she widened her eyes and walked over to me, placing her hand on my forehead.

"Your face is red, but you don't have a fever." She said before sighing.

"Well that's cleared up. We'll have to stay here for nightfall, the zombies and skeletons can't get inside since this house is the safest thanks to the town." Says Sky sighing. "We'll be going south now to Minecraftia which is far away from here. We won't make it to Weatherton or the next town in time like this."

Kaya blinks before looking at the time. It is five thirty up there and she smiles.

"I have two extra rooms handy and its dinner time. I'll fix the rooms up and dinner too." She said, smiling.

Dawn looked at her in surprise before Kaya smiled again.

"Its alright. I can handle it." She replied before heading off into the kitchen.

"See what else?" Asked True. Dawn and Sky look at him in confusion and I glare at him angrily, my face still red.

* * *

I sit down on the chair, listening to music when I hear a crash. I take off my headphones and place them around my neck.

"Ouch." I hear from Kaya and I walk into the kitchen. She changed into another yellow dress (though it looked more playful than the other) and she was wearing a light green apron. She had dropped a pan on the ground and she was cutting vegetables. She had cut herself after being startled.

I sigh at her clumsiness and place the pan back on the table. I also take out a bandage and fix her cut.

"Be more careful next time." I say before she nods.

"Okay. Thank you, Deadlox." She said smiling.

I blush lightly before looking away.

"N-No problem." I say before walking away.

* * *

TrueMU's POV

I've been around Deadlox, but this is crazy. He never acted this way around anyone.

Why now of all things?

I look at Kaya and Deadlox before cracking a smile. I guess she has that way with everyone.

* * *

Kaya's POV

I sigh as I finished the room. It was nice and clean after TrueMU and Dawn helped. Sky helped me set the table before so everything was ready. I walked into the dining room and sigh.

"Dinner's ready..." I say as everyone sits down.

"I hope you enjoy." I say as they start to eat.

I pick up my fork and begin to eat to and smile when they compliment me.

I had made sun-dried tomato chicken and rice and surprise, they liked it! (It's really good. My mom just uses sun-dried tomato vinigrette and lets it caramelize over the chicken.)

"This is really good." Said Dawn, eating.

"It's really simple and even a beginner can make it. It wasn't that well made." I say, finishing the plate.

When they're done, Dawn insisted that she would wash the dishes and that Sky would clear the table.

I thank her and head to my room to rest for a while. My room still had it's simple walls and its few pastel colors, but it wasn't the same with everyone elses down to the ground.

I hear knocking and Dawn comes into my room, smiling.

"We should play a game before we go to bed." She says, before noticing my lacy, green nightgown.

It's made of a very slick material which was a bit see-through, but barely , it had straps and it was very flowy.

"Wow, you look adorable!" She exclaimed.

I look down before saying, "I have a board game called HedBandz..."

* * *

We sit down at the table and Dawn gets the guys.

"We're playing HedBandz. You basically have a headband around your head and a card facing everyone else so they can see it. You're supposed to guess what you are before the timer runs out. If you get it three times, you win." I explain the game begins.

I put on the blue headband and place a card on it. Half of them tried not to laugh when Sky put up his. An octopus.

"Am I alive?" He asked.

We nod. We had already gone twice and Sky and Deadlox were winning two out of three.

"Am I yellow?"

We shake our head.

The sand ran out and it was Dawn's turn.

Dawn was a cat, but she was able to guess because of TrueMU's cheating.

"You can't act!" I exclaimed when it was his turn.

He was a hamburger and we laughed when he fell out of his chair trying to catch his headband. Sky knocked it off and he dove for it.

"A hamburger?" He asked and he lost his turn.

It was Deadlox's turn and he almost guessed it before time ran out. He was a pencil.

It was my turn and I actually guessed it. I was a paintbrush. It rang nine so it was time to sleep.

I laugh as Sky jumps out of his seat and gets mad at his card.

"I am not an octopus!" He growled before walking to his room with Dawn.

TrueMU leaves because he needs sleep and heads to his room leaving me with Deadlox.

He helps out with fixing the game and putting it away. I sigh and trip, landing on onthe ground face flat.

"Ow..." I say, rubbing my forehead and end up having Deadlox fall on my back after tripping over my leg.

Smashed against the floor, I hear him breathing rapidly and it made me feel a little nervous.

"S-Sorry!" He exclaimed, getting off.

I scoot a little away from him before looking away from him.

"It's o-okay." I reply, face beet red.

He stands up and helps me back up.

"I'm so clumsy...I made you trip. I'm sorry..." I say looking away.

He shakes his head before looking away.

"Its alright."

I turn to say something to him, but I think twice. It was getting nowhere so I decided to end it.

"Well, we'd better get to sleep." I say.

He blinks.

"Oh, yeah. Um... talk to you in the morning?" He asked.

"S-Sure!" I reply, nervously.

We both walk toward the rooms and enter our own. He was sharing with TrueMU.

I sigh before remembering the rapid breathing. I shake my head and colapse down my bed, smashing a pillow into my face. I felt embarrassed and I was not very excited about that.

* * *

Okay a really long chapter. I came back from rehearsal at 8:34 pm and began to fibish this till now which is 3:44 am. A lot of OcXDeadlox here, but not for long.

I just wanted somone to kind of like her for now, but it seems like he likes someone else.

Who is Saeko and why does Deadlox know her?

I might not get another chapter again today on time, because of the wedding today. Yes the wedding is today for my cousin, the bride.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this and see ya soon!

-Astrallight.


	4. The Battle at the Lake

Hello again! I felt a bit awkward in the last chapter, because I have never really wrote any romance before. (I never tried to when I was younger.) I had to warm up to the idea of this, because it would improve my writing. (Though I'm really embarrassed for typing all that in )

Anyway, the wedding was great and I had fun. (I'm exasperated though because all that work for just 45 minutes in the auditorium? That was my first wedding ever that I went to.) I was trying not to grin though every time my cousin would wipe her eyes, full of tears. My mom kept on looking at me like I was crazy though. :/

Okay, back with the story!

* * *

"Kaya, time to get up!"

I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes tiredly and got dressed.

I picked out just something simple, a light green jacket over a bright, yellow shirt, blue jeans, and white boots.

As I left the room, both Deadlox and TrueMU were glaring at each other for some reason.

"They're just mad like every other morning. Don't worry about it, Kaya." explained Sky, helping Dawn cook.

"Er..okay."

I walked over to both, and put on my trademark smile as people say.

"Um...Good morning!" I greeted cheerfully.

They blinked before both replying, "Good morning."

They were both staring at me, making me feel really nervous.

"Er...I'll just leave you back to um...whatever you were doing before..." I said, shuffling away from the two.

* * *

After breakfast, I remembered that I had to show them the lake.

It was quiet again, but the swirling portal was still there.

"It came with a meteorite." I explained when there was a splash in the water.

"Kaya, is there normally a big sea monster in the lake?" asked Dawn.

"No, why?"

"I'm startled!" exclaimed Sky, shaking.

Water hits the top of my head and I look up.

"Oh."

A large midnight-black sea dragon was right above my head. It's eyes shone red and they held the look of blood-lust.

It lunges for me and I get pushed out of its way, it grabbing rock.

The group unsheathed their swords, pointing it at the dragon.

"Dawn, you take care of Kaya. She's more vulnerable to getting killed without a weapon. Deadlox, TrueMu and I will take care the dragon." explained Sky, holding his golden sword. (I know it's budder, but I feel a bit retarded typing it in as budder sword. Kaya wouldn't even know it's budder unless he told her.)

"Alright." replied Dawn.

"Let's go, team!"

Dawn grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the guys and the dragon. It lunged again for me, but ended up getting slashed in the face.

We get far enough away to where we could still see the guys. Dawn held her iron sword in front of her, but relaxed a bit.

I had never really seen violence because of how the townsfolk never fought in my plain sight. No one ever had huge gashes or were missing an eye, so it scared me to even look at them fighting.

I pulled up my hood and tried not to focus on the fighting. I heard swords clashing with scales, yelling, and a lot of swearing. (For some reason I feel nervous when I type in swearing, so I might not put it in a lot.)

* * *

Dawn's POV

Kaya looked really nervous for some reason. She was pale and she shook every time someone yelled or when the dragon roared.

"Kay-"

She widened her eyes and fell to the ground.

"Kaya!" I screamed and I soon knew what happened.

Embedded in her back, were several arrows. Blood soaked through her jacket and she was losing consciousness fast.

I look behind her, and there was a man dressed like an assassin.

He shoots more arrows at me and I slice through them, though one almost got me.

"DAWN!"

I turn around and Sky darts at the assassin, slashing at him.

"Take Kaya, and run!"

I sit there and he stabbed at the man.

"Don't think! Just act!"

* * *

Deadlox's POV

I slashed at the dragon one more time when I heard a scream.

True and I turned around before the dragon forced me down, poised to strike.

"Deadlox!"

The blue astronaut stabbed the dragon in the back, pulling it from me.

With the dragon off, I could finally strike the dragon dead, slashing at his stomach and killing him.

"Thanks." I say before Sky darted away.

"DAWN!" he exclaimed.

We turn around to see Kaya shot down, Dawn fighting another person and Sky coming to help.

"Take Kaya, and run!"

Dawn sat there and True ran to help Sky.

I ran toward them both when I noticed the arrows in Kaya's back. I was thinking about pulling them out, but it could kill her faster.

True looked at me before nodding. He tossed me a bottle with glowing, crimson liquid and followed Sky and the man in black.

I hand it to Dawn and she takes it, before looking at me.

"We'll have to give her it, quickly." she explained and she gently lifts her up.

Kaya had her eyes closed and she was barely breathing. Dawn opened Kaya's mouth and poured some of the liquid down her throat.

"Kaya has to swallow it or it won't work."

She rubbed Kaya's throat, forcing her to swallow the potion.

When she finished, we sat on the grass and waited for the effects. We took out the arrows and the wounds vanished.

Dawn looked at me again before sighing.

"You need to turn around so I can check her back."

I turn around and look at the dead dragon. It was fading into darkness.

* * *

Sky's POV

"Come back here, you!"

We tailed behind the man, TrueMU shooting at him with a bow.

"Sky, he's too fast!" I heard from him, he was breathing heavily as he tried to keep up every time he stopped and shot.

Immediately he tripped over a tree root and vanished from my sight.

"True!"

I take out a few (budder) shuriken and throw them at the man before running back to TrueMU.

"Are you alright?" I ask, helping him up.

He nods.

"Yeah. We should get back to the others. Kaya might be awake by now." He says before I nod.

"Yeah."

* * *

Dawn's POV

While Deadlox looked away, I slipped Kaya's shirt and jacket off to inspect the wounds.

They were visibly red against her light skin, and dried blood still caked on there.

The wounds were deep, but they were slowly fading away. I sighed at the mess of her clothes. They had holes in them and blood stains.

I lay them on top of her to cover up any skin and underclothes on her midriff before I get up.

"I can't let her wear that shirt and jacket. There's blood on it and they're torn up. I'll get her some new ones, so don't you dare take those off of her, mister." I say before I run off.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I hear off behind me.

* * *

Kaya's POV

"Kaya, are you awake?" I hear from a familiar voice.

I open my eyes to find myself laying down on the forest ground with Deadlox facing away from me.

I sit up and my jacket and shirt roll off.

"Eep!" I squeak and cover myself up again.

"I'm not looking, so don't worry." He said and I wince. I touch my back and feel something warm and hard there.

I pull my hand away and blood laid underneath my fingernails.

I lay back down in the grass, covering myself when I hear Deadlox mutter something under his breath.

"At least she's not like Saeko..." he mutters.

"Who's Saeko?" I ask.

He blinks and looks at me.

"No one."

I sigh.

"If she's no one, then why did you say something about her?" I asked.

...

"Saeko was my friend. She had short blue hair and amber eyes. If I had to describe her in three words, it would be Opposite of You."

I blink a bit before sitting up again.

"If you were kind to her, she would be mean to you. If you sad to her, she was happy to you. She was a mystery, and that was why I liked her." He explained before laying on his back.

I cover up more, by putting the jacket over my shoulders and covering my top with it.

"True believed that I was too good for her and that I deserved better. I just think he likes her though. I didn't listen though. I committed and paid for my actions. I lost myself." He said and I scoot a bit closer to him.

"How did you?"

"I said I loved her and she said the same to me. Truth be told, she actually didn't. She was playing with me. When I found out, I left home. That is when I met Sky and Dawn. They were just dating then. They pulled me out of my depression, and then came their engagement."

I smiled.

"It was a great time for everyone and we all were smiles. Then, Saeko came. She attacked Dawn, which is why she can fight now. She vanished after that and soon found dead." He explained.

We're both silent before Dawn comes, holding another shirt and jacket. They looked almost exactly the same without the tears and blood.

I look at Deadlox and he sits back up.

I remove the jacket and laughed to myself.

"I like to get pairs." I explained, laughing a little.

Dawn inspects my back and sigh.

"You're fine now. The wounds are gone. Just not the blood." She says, cleaning the blood with a wet handkerchief.

I smile and slip the yellow shirt over my head. It was a bit tighter and it had lace on the end.

"You can look again." I say, putting on my jacket.

Deadlox gets up and soon, Sky and TrueMU come back.

"We didn't get him." Said Sky, looking at his sword.

I sigh, but look at the duo.

"At least you guys aren't hurt badly. The arrows almost killed Kaya!" Exclaimed Dawn.

"But, I'm okay now." I say, hoping not make us delay the trip to Minecraftia.

Sky looks up at the sky and sighs.

"We'll have to stay at your house again, Kaya. We won't even get far,let alone to the next town." Explained Sky.

I sigh before we all walk over to house again.

* * *

TrueMU's POV

I swear that Kaya kept on glancing at Deadlox during dinner.

She look pretty worried though. He doesn't pay much attention to things like that, but it was pretty obvious.

I bet he told her about Saeko and now she's worried.

That's another good quality in my opinion, caring.

There's just several missing pieces in her personality that we don't know about. I wonder if we'll witness it soon.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for this really late chapter! I was going to post it several hours ago, but I got sidetracked and didn't get this finished till just now at 2:40 in the morning. I'm trying not to rush things and get people OOC, but I'm still writing and I'm really tired. I might post again today to catch up, or this is long enough for two. Whichever, but now, I'm going to take a nap.

-Astrallight


	5. Traveling

Hello again! If you haven't noticed it yet, I just put up a new cover picture. I just finished drawing it with Paint Tool Sai (I scanned in one of my drawings before editing and coloring because I don't have a tablet.) It's Kaya's picture up there and It might be the permanent cover, or not. Anyway, I took a very long time to make this and if you want to see it close up, I have it posted on my deviantart account, Kuraiyuri too.

On with the story.

* * *

I sit up in my bed, and looked at my clock. It was 12:30 in the morning, but I couldn't sleep.

I walk out into the hallway to get a glass of water when I hear voices in Dawn and Sky's room.

"You don't really think that she is the last hope, do you?" asked Dawn's voice.

"As much as I don't believe it, believing is seeing." said Sky's voice before the house was silent again.

_'I don't believe it either. I'm already too weak and there's nothing really I can do now. I barely have any training with the sword, even with what Nathaniel taught me.'_

I sat down in one of the dining room's chairs and sigh.

Staring into the glass of water in my hands, I thought to myself. It was easy enough to think since it was quiet, but the note weighed heavily on my mind.

When I finished taking a drink, I put the glass in the sink and walked back to my room.

"Everything will probably be better in the morning..."I whisper before falling asleep.

* * *

I wake up again before everyone else this time, because yesterday scared me a little.

I stood at Death's gate before the adventure even started. Shows you how death can come like a thief in the night.

I walked over to the kitchen to make breakfast when I heard something fall down the stairs. (I will show a layout of this house on my deviantart account either by drawing or building it in minecraft. Probably the second one. Basically, Kaya's and another room is upstairs, and the rest is down.)

I run out of the kitchen to see Sky rolling down the stairs and hitting the wall.

"What the heck?" He asked.

Dawn walked down the stairs, angrily. She had red paint all over her, which made her look even scarier.

"That is for setting up that paint trap!" She growled.

I wince at her tone of voice and walk back into the kitchen, trying to ignore screams of pain in the next room.

* * *

After breakfast, I get dressed in a similar fashion as yesterday.

I chose a lavender crop top over a yellow tank top, blue jeans, white tennis shoes and a green lightweight jacket.

Dawn was packing food for lunch, and she told me to bring a backpack, and a few other personal things.

I luckily had one to carry my items with, but I didn't know what to bring.

If we were going to take the minecarts to Minecraftia, I would only bring one memo of this place.

Sky said that it was too dangerous to take them, because it was easy for someone to sneak up on them.

We were going to walk then. Minecarts and horses are pretty much our only ways of fast transportation, but horses were a bit expensive, and Minecarts were now proclaimed dangerous.

It would take at least two weeks to get there though and if we didn't make it to a town before nightfall, we would have to camp.

I sighed and looked at my bag. I put in my locket, a few emeralds (money) I had, my mp3 player, and the letter from Nathaniel. It could come in handy. I also brought a sleeping bag and carried it over my shoulder.

I slip on the backpack and stand outside on the porch.

"You ready, Kaya?" Asked TrueMU.

I jump up in surprise, before blinking.

"I think so." I reply before the rest come out, Dawn locking the door, and hiding the key in a nearby plant pot.

I look up at the sky and guessed the time. It would probably be eight in the morning, though I wasn't sure.

"Let's go." Says Dawn, her walking away from Sky, leaving him taken aback.

* * *

Nature looked amazing when we left the town. Walking back and forth from Vale and Elstria was one thing, but I had never headed down south before, I never needed to.

Everything was greener down south than up north. It was chilly some nights and it sometimes snowed, but it was just cool in the town. (I'm not sure about that, since I live down south and never been up north. None of my relatives that I know of lives up north and I've never been to a special event out of my state. I barely leave my house.)

I noticed that Dawn was staying away from Sky still and it was beginning to worry me. He must have made her pretty mad.

Everyone was really silent and the tension around the two was really making me nervous, so I tried to focus on something else.

It looked like TrueMU and Deadlox had the same idea as we kept on glancing at the duo, before doing something else.

We were still quiet when I really couldn't handle it anymore. I hated being the center of attention though, so I pulled my hood up and tried to calm myself down.

_'Is anyone going to say anything?'_

I'm pretty sure though they knew I was trying to calm myself down as I kept on taking deep breaths and someone kept on snickering everytime I tripped while I busied myself.

We decided to stop for lunch after the fiftieth time I tripped, but it was still quiet.

I couldn't take much more of this and I think TrueMU noticed this and decided to start a conversation.

"So Kaya, what is your favorite animal?" He asked and I face palmed inside. Not really my idea to start with, but it was at least something.

"I have to say, dogs. I had a puppy for a while before it died, but she was a funny little thing. " I explained. "She would beg so she could be picked up, and when I did, she would jump off me and stare at me weirdly."

I took a bite out of my tomato and cheese sandwich.

Everyone was quiet again, and I sighed.

"I have to ask this, is your hair natural?" Asked Dawn.

I blink.

"Yes. Why?" I ask curiously.

"Oh no reason." She replied and went back to eating her sandwich.

I raise my eyebrow in confusion before I watch a butterfly land on a flower in front of me.

I slowly scoot away from it.

"Are you afraid of bugs?" Sky asked and I blink.

"N-No! Why would you ask that?" I stammer.

A grasshopper jumps on the rock next to me and I jump up and walk away from it.

"It's plain obvious." He says and I pull up my hood to hide my pink face.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to find Deadlox holding a cricket right in front of my face.

* * *

Deadlox's POV

She immediately screamed and stayed about five feet away from me until It was gone.

I felt a little guilty for doing that, but it her reaction was too hilarious to try to not laugh.

She glared at me and kept on standing away from me, and I don't think she was very pleased.

I sighed before we left that area and continued on our walk.

* * *

Dawn's POV

Kaya stood away from Deadlox for about an hour before she eventually forgot and walked near him again.

She is pretty childish at times.

I sigh and look at her again.

She was trying not to laugh as Deadlox played another prank on Sky and I smiled.

"This is the last hope?" I asked quietly and tried not to smile.

Sky's reaction to the prank though was hilarious and even I had to laugh. Deadlox had a fake squid tentacle and placed it over his shoulder.

Sky hates squids and he ended up almost killing Deadlox for playing that on him.

I could see that he was smiling though too.

* * *

Kaya's POV

It was almost night, but we weren't even close to the next town. We decided to camp for the night, so we started a fire and placed torches around our camping area since Sky said that the monsters hated the light.

Dawn and Sky made dinner again, which was steak from the cow they killed.

I took out my light blue and gold (or budder) sleeping bag and rolled it out on the ground and the others did too with theirs.

It felt weird camping, and I had never done it before. We talked and Dawn finally talked to Sky again.

I took off my jacket before climbing into my sleeping bag and looking at the starry skies.

A few clouds covered up the moon and I sighed. I enjoyed the moonlight.

I sit up again when the others are asleep and the fire going out a little. I start to get out of my sleeping bag to add more to it when TrueMU throws more into it.

"Can't sleep?" He asked and I shake my head.

"I just have a lot on my mind now." I explain before he tosses more wood into the flames.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help." He says and I'm silent before I nod.

"I just don't believe I'm the Overworld's last hope. I can't even defend myself." I say. "How could I save a whole world?"

He sighs and I blink.

"You can. You just need training with a weapon." He explained.

"How are you sure that I can?" I ask before he gets up.

"I can just tell." He replied and he walks into the forest to get more wood.

I blink before I lay back down.

"Thanks for the reassurance." I say sarcastically.

He comes back and I lay down.

"Do you actually sleep in that suit?" I ask.

"No." He replies. "I'm wearing it till my watch is over." He says and then we're quiet again.

I sigh and slip into my sleeping bag.

"Good night." I say before falling asleep.

* * *

Okay, sorry for the late chapter again. The picture took a long time, and I got sidetracked. I also wake up at like 1:30 pm after writing these late night chapters. I miss a lot of things because of my choices. Anyway, I'm still debating if Kaya should be paired with someone, or there will be none.

Until then, there will be just a few moments here and there.

Anyway, night and I'll try to upload on time today.

-Astrallight


	6. An Astral Note (Author's Note)

Er... Hello fellow recruits.

I don't know how I'm going to continue this story.

Before a few minutes ago, I was excited to get back on my account after taking a break from working on this.

(I had writer's block.)

Sky's twitter said that Dawn broke up with him.

After that, I felt sorry for Sky, and now, I don't know how I'll continue this after that.

I might not upload for a while after this. I might not even continue this at all.

I'm sorry, but if you have an idea about this, you can send it in a PM.

Until for a while, I won't be uploading this story for a while.

-Astrallight


	7. Diana

Hello again! I'm back with another chapter! I decided to keep Dawn in the story for a while, because it wouldn't make much sense if she just vanished. I was going to upload earlier, but my teeth hurt from the spacers. I got them in on Monday and I'm getting braces tomorrow. The longest I would wear them would be two years because of how straightforward my problem was. If I take care of my teeth though, it might be shorter. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

On with the story!

* * *

We got up extra early, because we still had a long way to get to the next town.

I rolled up my bag and threw it over my shoulder when I heard saw violet eyes staring at me from the forest.

"Kaya, let's go." says Sky and I blink.

An eerie screech came from the forest and I hurry over to the others.

I think we're being followed.

* * *

Sky's POV

I sigh and look at Dawn who has the map. We walk for about an hour and notice a sign right next to a tree.

"Danger! Quicksand and other dangerous terrain ahead." Kaya reads then slowly backs away from the sign.

"We have another way to get there, right?" She asks and Dawn looks at the map.

"Nothing marked on the map." She replies and we look ahead.

Mountains were ahead in the distance and right in front of laid a jungle.

"We could just find a nearby village." Said TrueMU.

"We can't, the nearest is past the mountains." She explained, and Kaya paled.

"Nothing will make me go into the forest." She said, backing away from the others.

"Why not?" I ask and she immediately reddens.

"Um...well..." she stammers and looks down at the ground, her eyes shut tight.

"My grandmother lives in the jungle."

...

"So?" Asked Deadlox.

Kaya began to play with a lock of her hair, awkwardly.

"She's crazy and very scary..." She says.

"Are you still part of the Pheonixes?" I ask.

"I'm adopted, so yes..." she replies, twiddling her thumbs.

I sigh.

"Are you even sure that this is the jungle she lives in?"

She nods.

"It's on the sign over there." She points out, looking at a sign that reads, "Jade Forest ahead."

"Oh." I say before I grip the top of my head, angrily.

"What is so bad about your grandmother?" I ask, wanting to rip my hair off.

"She is random, sometimes she's psychotic, and she is easily ticked off." She says, pulling her hood up.

I blink.

"You sound like you're describing a serial killer." Says Deadlox.

She glares at Deadlox before sighing.

"We'll just have to avoid her." I say before we end up dragging Kaya.

* * *

Dawn's POV

Kaya had reluctantly stopped trying to escape since a few hours ago.

Honestly, how bad can her grandmother be?

"Dawn, stop!" Exclaimed Kaya, knocking me out-of-the-way.

I step on a pressure plate and an arrow whips past my head.

Kaya lets out a wince, but stands up, touching the flesh on her neck.

The arrow had barely scratched it, but it was bleeding.

"Kaya!" Exclaimed a voice and Kaya paled.

She immediately shuffled nervously away from me and behind the two guys, TrueMU and Deadlox.

Out from behind the trap was a woman who looked twenty-nine years old.

"Who are you all? You better not be harrassing my granddaughter!" She said.

"You're Kaya's grandmother?" I asked and she nods.

"But, you're so young!" Sky exclaimed.

She blinked before fixing her long, black, braid.

"Blacksmithing accident. Now I can't age." She explained.

"I was working with orichalcum and I accidentally used glowstone dust instead of redstone for the finish. Wound up with the Hammer of Notch."

I blink.

"Anyway, enough of me. Explain." she says, grabbing Kaya.

* * *

Kaya's POV

They explained themselves to my grandmother and I sighed when she took it fairly well.

"Well, I know a shortcut out to the next town which is almost finished. The town won't let anyone use it until three more days." Says my grandmother, braiding her hair again.

"Three days?!" Asked Sky.

"It's the safer than the through the Emerald Caverns. Even a skilled fighter could die in there." She replied.

I blinked.

"It's how my uncle left us." She says, before I feel a hand on my shoulder.

It was TrueMU and he looked at Sky. Sky looked at him before they walked away from the group to discuss the situation.

After a while, the duo came back.

"Until the passage is completed, we'll." Says Sky before the elderly woman stood up.

"Then Kaya can stay in one of the guest bedrooms with Dawn while the rest of you stay in the other." She says before she led us to our rooms.

She and my grandfather had built this house a long time ago, so I'm surprised that it still stands.

The house was pretty big, though compared to mine, it's smaller.

* * *

I sighed when my grandmother, Diana followed me all over the place. I don't get her still, even though she visited me a few times.

"Kaya, can you come here for a second?" asked Diana.

I blink before walking over to her. She led me outside of the house away from the others.

"Kaya, do you really trust these people?" she asks.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

She sighs.

"That leader of yours, Sky. His amulet has some strange aura around it, like an enderman's."

"An Enderman? Aren't they just legends?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, they're real alright. They're just shy creatures. One thing to know though is to never look one in the eye. If you take one look at either of their empty amethyst eyes, your life is over." she says.

I feel a chill climb up my spine as I recalled this morning.

"Amethyst eyes?" I asked. "I saw one of those this morning. They didn't look empty though." I say and she looks at me in shock.

"They looked distraught and lonely..." I say.

"Kaya, it might be looking for you still. Whatever you do these last few nights, don't leave the house." she says with a stare that gave me fear instantly.

"Grandmother, I'm just going to go talk to the others now, okay?" I ask before walking to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

I couldn't sleep tonight. What she had said frightened me to the very bone.

I took out my mp3 player to help calm me down, but it wasn't helping as much. When I put it back up, I heard the sound of metal clanging.

My grandmother had a forge right next to the house, but she never worked at night unless it was a big project. She didn't have anything requested of her to do though, so why was it on?

I climbed out of the bed slowly and reluctantly walked downstairs and out the door.

Outside was a transparent figure. The figure had long white hair and pale-blue eyes. When I stepped outside, I noticed it was a little girl.

She noticed me and looked at me, her eyes teary.

She walked toward me and I knelt.

She whispered something in a barely audible voice and she passed through me, vanishing.

At that very same moment, I began to cry for some reason as a chill enveloped me.

Suddenly, I became nauseous and soon, everything faded to black.

* * *

Eh...A cliffhanger again. I'm feeling pretty creative this summer. I've been working on my cover a lot! I want it to look pretty amazing, so I might not upload a lot, again. (Sorry...) Anyway, I'm not excited for braces, but I need sleep since my dad woke me up at 7:00 am when I went to sleep at 5:00 am. -.- I didn't take a nap either. -.- Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and I will have another chapter soon!

-Astrallight


	8. The Second Day

Hi again! I just got my braces about two weeks ago and and I'm ready to write again. One of brackets popped off my tooth. (I think it's the position of the tooth because it's really crooked compared to the others. Pretty much, that one tooth is the only one crooked. They have to move my teeth around though so they can fix it.) Anyway, I feel like I have described Kaya as a weak, little girl.

I try to avoid this but Kaya isn't a great fighter. She trained a few times, but not like the others who have trained for months. She didn't need the skill until now.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

...

...Who are you?

"I am Yuki..."

I open my eyes and I find myself laying down on a plain, white bed.

The same girl was sitting in the chair next to me, her own self looking older like a young adult.

"Kaya, please lay down and rest..." she says and I look at her.

Yuki's hair was let down, her hair like crystal snow. Her pale blue eyes gleamed softly, but they had a deep emptiness to it. She was wearing a white dress and her room was white too.

She touched the top of my head and gently ran her fingers through my hair like a mother would.

"I have to heal the rest of your wound that the potion didn't." She explained.

I blinked.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. She remained quiet.

"You were hit by a sylph arrow, I can tell because of your heart."

She took my hand gently and placed it right on my chest.

"If you weren't hit by one, your heart wouldn't react to my pendant. It's made from a netherstar." she explained.

"Your heart crystal wouldn't react this horribly if you weren't hit by one."

I blink.

"Heart crystal?" I asked.

She stood up and walked over to the window, picking up a flowering branch. There was only one bud growing on it, but it was beginning to wilt.

"This cherry branch is your heart crystal. Heart crystals can take in any shape that reflects a person's personality. Your's is the cherry blossom branch." she explained, handing it to me.

I studied it closer, and noticed that tiny, little crystals glimmered all together. It seemed so delicate and vulnerable.

"The heart crystal is dying slowly. If it dies, the soul is prone to the dark energies around it. The sylph arrow carried some ender blood, and if it corrupts the soul, you'll never be the same again." she said, looking out her window slowly.

I suddenly feel the same wave of fear and I think Yuki noticed it. She made me lay back down and placed the heart crystal back on the windowsill.

"This is your spirit chamber, the safest place now. It will take a while before the ender blood will overtake your crystal, but I can heal it as quickly as I can. I can assume that this chamber won't be safe anymore in a month. When you sleep, I can bring you here to your heart chamber and heal you, so you can resist the dark energy. It will take about three weeks to completely cure you." she says, taking out a flute.

She played a few notes and it began to lull me to sleep.

"If you allow me to heal you, you can resist the blood. If you don't, you'll be the heir to the title, _Kuchiku-kan, _and lose everything and everyone you love." she explained before everything blacked out.

* * *

?'s POV

...

...

"So have you carried out your duty?" someone asked.

I look up into the red eyes, and nodded.

"I have injected her with the blood. She'll soon be a worthy vessel for the soul." I say and the figure stepped farther into the shadows.

"Good. Your skills are improving immensely. You'll soon succeed our master before I will." he says and I pull my hood up.

His figure soon fades away and he leaves me here by myself.

...

...

* * *

Kaya's POV

I wake up to birds chirping and I find myself back in my room. (A/N: Not necessarily her room, but the room she's staying in.)

"Kaya, it's time to get up." says a voice.

Dawn was already up, and dressed in a different fashion. She had a simple, blue shirt with a gray vest, gray capris and her same red boots.

"Today is your first day of training." she explained. "The guys are already finishing their chores and Diana is tending to her garden."

I blink.

"Training?" I asked.

"Do you want to feel so useless all the time?" she asked.

I wince a little before nodding.

"We'll be training with a bow and sword." she explained, as she handed me a pair of clothes.

"Diana wants you to wear this." she said before walking away.

I looked at the clothes and noticed they looked familiar.

The outfit consisted of a turquoise, sleeveless, turtleneck dress, white long socks, turquoise knee-high boots, and a white, short cape.

I blinked again.

It looked very familiar, but I forgot where.

I put on the outfit, fixed my hair and headed out the door. Yuki was standing there.

"Yuki?" I asked before she vanished.

"Kaya, come on!" exclaimed Dawn.

"C-Coming!"

* * *

Sky's POV

"Okay, Kaya. We'll start with the sword." said Dawn, taking out her iron sword and handing it to Kaya.

Kaya took it and noticed that it was glowing.

"My sword has the Sharpness three enchantment. When you enchant things, different things happen to them. Mine is sharper than a normal iron sword." she explained.

Kaya looked puzzled before Dawn helped her with her stance.

"Like this." went her voice.

"I never thought Kaya would make many friends. When she was younger, she preferred to be alone because of her hobbies. She rarely made friends because she was too busy all the time, working on her sculptures and reading." said Diana and I turned around.

Kaya's grandmother was standing behind me, smiling.

"I believed that she would be alone, working on her sculpture and !whatnot, but here she is and she looks like she's having a good time with you guys." she said.

I blink.

"Well, she is different from the others." Said a voice.

Deadlox and TrueMU step into my view.

"She is pretty interesting, though she is pretty childish." Said Deadlox.

We look over to Kaya who is sparring with Dawn.

"I did it!" She exclaims as she knocks the wooden sword out of Dawn's hand.

Dawn smiles as Kaya jumps up and down, completely elated.

"Please, keep her safe." Says Diana before Kaya runs over to us, beaming.

"Grandmother, I did it!" She exclaimed and Diana smiles.

"Great, but I think Dawn went easy on you." She says and Kaya blinks.

"Are you serious?" She asks, cluelessly.

I facepalm and Kaya blinks again.

Diana laughs before she looks at Kaya again.

"You look are a lot like Cassia." She says and Kaya widens her eyes.

"Cassia Pheonix? The greatest White Witch known to humans? Mom?" She asked.

"When she was your age, yes." smiled Diana.

Kaya sighed and walked inside.

"I'd better make lunch." she said before Diana stopped her.

"Kaya, why don't you go on a walk with your friends instead? I'll take care of lunch." she said.

The pink-haired girl widened her teal eyes.

"B-But-" she stammered before Diana shook her head.

"I said I'll take care of lunch." she said. "I'm never going to age, remember? I can do things too."

Kaya paled and grew stiff.

"A-Alright..." she replied, before turning toward us, shaking a little.

* * *

TrueMU's POV

"So where should we go?" asked Sky, looking at Kaya.

Kaya had her hood up and her face was overshadowed.

"I-I don't know, b-but did you see my grandmother's face?" she asked.

Whatever Diana's face looked like, it must of scared Kaya badly. Every time she walked, she looked like a rusty, old robot!

"No, why?" asked Dawn.

Kaya pulled her hood down even farther, and she seemed to shrink every time she did.

"It was the scariest stare of all! She looked like an angry enderman!" she exclaimed before tripping over a tree root or what seemed to be a tree root. "Ow."

Immediately, I hear the sound of a rope snap and both Deadlox and I push the trio away from the area.

A net pulls up from the ground and snatched us up from the ground, trapping us.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Dawn.

Kaya looked up at us before she looked away, her face red.

I blink before I know why.

Deadlox and I were caught in a very awkward position, him on top of me. (Here's one for the fangirls.)

"Er...Deadlox?" I asked and he quickly gets off of me.

"Er..sorry." he said looking away.

"I-It was alright." I reply before something rustled in the bushes.

"Aha! YES!" exclaimed an over-enthusiastic voice.

A man jumped out of the bushes wearing a green t-shirt with a gray letter T emblazoned on the front.

* * *

Another cliffhanger!

Okay, next chapter, the gang will meet another Youtuber!

I'm sorry for the wait, but I lost my inspiration for this and I've also been on a drawing spree for my story cover. (I can't get the drawing exactly how I want it!) As I said before, I'll try to post every day, but I'm not positive I will.

About the TrueLox part in this story, I won't really put it in here a lot. I just put it in for some humor, but then again, I don't think I'm really funny. :/

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and see you next time!

-Astrallight


End file.
